Till Winter, Again
by Aulient Aphrodite
Summary: Pernah dengar cerita mengerikan tentang Yuki-Onna? Percayalah, semua cerita yang pernah kau dengar itu, salah besar. #DTTM #UzumakiFamilyIndonesia /a collab fic with Keinarra Minami and KagamiTsuyu/OneShot/RnR Please?/


Till Winter, Again

.

a fic by Keinarra Minami, KagamiTsuyu, and Aulient Aphrodite

.

Pernah dengar tentang Yuki-Onna? Percayalah, segala cerita yang kau dengar itu, salah besar.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

Yuki-Onna!au, standard warning applied, DLDR.

.

.

Rasa pegal yang amat sangat mulai melanda seluruh bagian bahuku di menit terakhir sebelum semua tumpukan berkas yang berserakan ini selesai kukerjakan. Hidup mandiri dan tinggal sendiri di apartemen sederhana dengan satu buah kamar, ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar mandi berukuran minimalis terkadang membuatku jenuh. Dari jendela kecil ini aku bisa mengintip keluar, menghibur diri meski hanya melihat dan memperhatikan beberapa orang berlalu lalang. Tak luput dari penglihatanku tumpukan salju yang menutupi jalanan, trotoar, pepohonan dan gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi ke angkasa dan terlihat berwarna-warni saat malam hari.

Selalu saja seperti ini, setiap kali tumpukan kertas itu menenggelamkan semua pikiranku tentang tanggung jawab yang kuemban. Tidak pernah terpikir rasa lapar dan lelah yang mendera, sampai terkadang dehidrasi yang berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasiku. Membuat berat badanku turun hingga beberapa kilogram karena terlalu sering lupa memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut yang beraroma kurang sedap saat asam lambungku meningkat.

Bukan suatu masalah besar asal masih bisa terus bekerja dan memenuhi kebutuhan hidup yang terus meningkat beberapa tahun terakhir. Itu adalah salah-satu alasan kuat untuk bisa bertahan hidup di kota sebesar Tokyo yang terkenal sangat keras.

Ya, sekarang aku tinggal di sini, di Tokyo. Kota dengan papan-papan iklan dimana-mana, suara-suara bising dari setiap arah, gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat seperti tebing tinggi di tengah kota dengan jutaan jendela, dan tempat-tempat hiburan untuk menghambur-hamburkan uang. Bukan perkara mudah tinggal di kota dengan gaya hidup serba mahal seperti sekarang. Jika tidak bekerja keras kita tidak akan bisa makan hari ini, besok ataupun lusa.

Zaman sudah berubah, tidak seperti dulu saat masih hidup bersama kedua orangtuaku di pondok kecil tepat di pinggiran kota yang megah, di sebuah desa di mana tidak ada mobil lewat, hanya penduduk sekitar yang selalu berjalan kaki atau menaiki sepeda untuk pergi berladang. Terkadang terlihat beberapa orang berjalan kaki, dan ada di antara mereka tidak mengenakan alas kaki, wajah penuh peluh, baju lusuh, namun masih bisa tersenyum di sela-sela keletihan mereka.

"Jangan pernah meminta belas kasihan orang lain selagi kau masih kuat bekerja dan berusaha," kata ayahku saat kuingat lagi pesan terakhirnya sebelum meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, saat aku masih menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Waseda, universitas swasta ternama di Tokyo. Bisa berkuliah dengan beasiswa yang aku dapat karena kerja kerasku dan lulus dengan nilai IPK tertinggi sudah menjadi tujuan utamaku ketika niat bulatku untuk masuk ke universitas itu terwujud.

Setelah semua pekerjaanku selesai, kuputuskan untuk pergi sebentar. Berbelanja kebutuhanku untuk satu minggu ke depan setelah kulihat persediaan di dalam kulkas mulai menipis. Mengenakan mantel tebal berwarna oranye dan sepasang sepatu bot agar kedua kakiku tidak kedinginan saat melangkah di atas tumpukan benda putih yang semakin menebal. Memasukkan kedua telapak tanganku di dalam lipatan mantel dan berjalan di trotoar sendirian di musim salju seperti ini mengingatkanku dengan perkataan ibuku di sepanjang hidupnya tentang sebuah mitos wanita salju, sejak kejadian di tengah taman dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat umurku baru genap dua tahun.

"Dengarkan ibu, jangan keluar saat senja ataupun malam hari ketika badai salju turun, karena kau akan didatangi Yuki-Onna," katanya dengan raut wajah serius namun masih terselip sebuah senyuman tulus. "Aku tidak ingin jika dia sampai membawamu pergi dari pelukan ibu."

Terdengar konyol memang, tapi sampai sekarang umurku telah mencapai kepala dua, aku tidak pernah melihat atau sekalipun bertemu dengan sosok wanita yang kata orang begitu cantik bernama Yuki Onna itu. Mempercayai hal semacam mitos bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah di dunia yang sudah moderen, meskipun sebagian besar orang masih sangat mempercayai keberadaannya. Tapi semua telah berbeda antara masa lalu dan masa kini, kebanyakan orang di zaman milenium seperti sekarang tidak percaya akan takhayul. Termasuk aku, mungkin. Mungkin saja.

Setelah membeli sayuran, daging, minuman bersoda dan beberapa ramen instan untuk persediaan, aku putuskan untuk segera pulang, karena beberapa menit yang lalu aku tak sengaja mendengarkan siaran berita di televisi minimarket saat sedang memilih sayur, jika akan ada badai besar malam ini. Benar saja, baru beberapa meter berjalan hujan salju mulai turun. Butiran-butiran salju menempel di mantelku yang tidak terlalu tebal, perlahan mulai meresap ke dalam, dibarengi hembusan angin yang semakin kencang, hingga resapan saljunya menyentuh kulit ariku.

Masih terlalu jauh untuk sampai di apartemen, tempat yang paling aman saat badai salju seperti ini, langkahku mulai memelan dan sepertinya wajahku juga mulai memerah karena kedinginan. Kantong-kantong plastik yang aku genggam sedari tadi melayang-layang mengikuti arah angin karena memang tidak terlalu berat, dan seakan-akan ingin ikut pergi melayang bersama hembusan angin yang semakin kencang. Pandanganku mulai memburam dan kuputuskan untuk berteduh sebentar di pelataran toko yang tutup lebih awal karena sepi pelanggan saat badai besar seperti ini.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam berdiri, rasanya kedua telapak tanganku yang terbungkus sarung tangan berbahan kulit kambing pemberian ayahku ini juga ikut membeku. Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu badai ini pergi? Hingga aku mati kedinginan? Itu hal konyol yang tiba-tiba datang dalam pikiranku. Yah, terpaksa kulanjutkan perjalanan agar segera sampai di apartemen dan merebahkan tubuh menggigil dan sudah separuh membeku ini di atas ranjang. Tepat di bawah selimut tebal bergambar rubah, agar hangat dan lebih baik.

Berjalan selangkah demi langkah di atas tumpukan salju tebal yang terasa berat, berusaha melawan badai yang, untungnya, mulai mereda meski angin masih terus berhembus kencang, membuat paru-paruku terasa sesak seperti sudah tidak bisa lagi menghirup udara yang terlalu dingin ini. Semakin memburam penglihatanku, sepertinya aku mulai terserang hiportemia di tengah kota dan akan pingsan sebentar lagi.

Namun, belum sampai aku terjatuh dan pingsan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang menangkap tubuhku yang sudah lemas dan tak berdaya. Seperti setengah sadar, samar-samar aku masih bisa melihat orang yang menolongku. Seorang gadis berkulit putih dan cenderung pucat, berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah yang tidak terlalu jelas.

"Hei, sadarlah!" ucapnya dengan nada suara yang amat lembut.

"...," aku hanya diam.

Dia mulai meletakkan salah satu lenganku pada bahunya, gadis itu mengangkatku dan perlahan membawaku berjalan dengan sedikit menyeret tubuhku. Tak kusangka, sebagai seorang gadis dia kuat juga, pikirku. Padahal sudah terlihat jelas, kalau tubuhku jauh lebih besar darinya.

Sedikit melirik ke arahnya, kupandangi wajah putih pucatnya yang ternyata lumayan cantik, dengan tatapan datar dan terlihat seperti tidak ada rasa lelah di sana. Berbalik menatapku, dia tersenyum, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," katanya.

Begitu canggung, kini hanya diam seribu bahasa. Berjalan berdua di tengah badai salju, bingung harus bertanya apa, sampai akhirnya kami sampai di apartemenku. Tepat di depan pintu, sebelum aku sempat menawarkannya untuk mampir meski hanya sebentar, gadis itu telah pergi entah ke mana. Hilang, bersamaan dengan badai salju yang mulai reda, gadis berkimono putih itu juga berjalan menjauh dariku. Tanpa pamit atau berucap sepatah kata padaku, dan belum sempat aku mengucapkan kata "Terimakasih" padanya.

Tapi sebenarnya siapa dia? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tempat tinggalku? Padahal sedari tadi kami sama sekali tidak berbincang, dia pun juga tidak bertanya padaku. Dan kurasa kita belum saling mengenal bahkan bertemu sekaipun, atau apa mungkin dia itu Yuki Onna? Entahlah, terkadang memang hal aneh seperti itu selalu melintas di dalam pikiranku setiap kali salju pertama turun di awal tahun.

.

.

Cahaya kemerah-merahan di langit sebelah timur bergerak masuk melalui celah tirai yang berongga. Sepotong roti bakar di atas piring polos bersanding dengan secangkir kopi hitam yang mulai mendingin, aku berjalan tergesa-gesa beriringan dengan yang lain sebelum cahaya itu mendahului langkah panjangku. Sepatu hitam, tas hitam dan jas dengan warna senada di balik mantel oranye yang terlihat mencolok di antara yang lain, penuh semangat melewati jalanan yang terlihat bersih setelah petugas membersihkan tumpukan benda putih yang sangat dingin itu.

Seperti biasa aku menaiki kereta api bawah tanah dan berdesakan dengan para pekerja lain yang bersih dan wangi. Di setiap jam kerja di dalam kereta selalu padat namun hening, karena orang di sini tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Ingat, selalu ada cara atau adat tersendiri saat berada di tempat keramaian dengan semua orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

Kantorku berada di Akasaka, satu jam dari apartemenku di Roppongi. Sangat mudah menemukan kantorku karena terletak tidak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan dan kantor lainnya. Bekerja di salah satu kantor berbasis properti sebenarnya bukanlah impianku sejak dulu, tapi di sinilah aku menemukan dunia baru, teman baru dan kehidupan baruku.

Sepintas aku teringat pada gadis berwajah pucat yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku semalam. Gadis itu telah meracuni pikiranku, bukan karena sesuatu hal penting yang membuat aku memikirkan dia, hanya saja, ada rasa tidak enak dalam hati kecilku sebelum aku bertemu dengannya lagi untuk berterimakasih, dan sekedar menyapanya. Sepulang kerja nanti aku berencana menunggunya di tempat kemarin. Mungkin, sampai hari ini berlalu.

.

Senja telah kembali keperaduan, hari ini berlalu begitu cepat, dan seperti biasanya, perkerjaanku tidak sia-sia. Presentasiku di depan atasan dan para koleganya siang tadi sukses membuat mereka kagum. Dan perusahaan tempatku bekerja berhasil mendapatkan tender besar seperti yang diharapkan. Sebelum aku menunggu gadis itu di tempat kemarin, aku akan mampir sebentar di sebuah restoran dekat apartemenku, restoran yang baru saja di buka menawarkan menu ramen istimewa yang membuat rasa penasaran untuk mencobanya.

Seorang pemuda yang seumuran denganku menatapku dari bangku di seberang, melambaikan tangan ke arahku dengan seulas senyum di bibir tipisnya. Kulihat tempat ini tidak begitu ramai, dan aku yakin pemuda itu benar melambaikan tangan padaku.

"Hei," katanya, sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. "Selamat untuk kerja kerasmu hari ini, Naruto."

Beberapa kali berkedip, canggung ketika dia menyebut namaku. Aku cepat-cepat menjabat tangannya. "Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku pelan. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Dia tertawa dan menyuruhku untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak mengenaliku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak," jawabku mantap.

Dia kembali tertawa. "Yang benar saja."

Aku tidak menjawab. Masih berusaha mengingat-ingat dan sedikit menautkan dahiku seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit.

"Ini aku. Sasuke. Apa kau sudah ingat?" ucapnya lagi.

Setelah dia mengatakan namanya, barulah aku ingat jika dia adalah salah satu teman dekatku di Universitas Waseda. Dia pindah dari universitas saat semester dua, pantas saja jika aku sudah tidak mengenalinya, belum lagi model rambut hitamnya yang sedikit panjang menjuntai ke depan menutupi sebelah matanya itu. Pastilah membuat orang lain akan bertanya-tanya siapa dia.

"Aku ingat. Kita dulu satu kelas, bukan!"

"Ya."

"Maafkan aku karena tidak mengenalimu tadi."

Dia tertawa lagi. "Bukan masalah, kau tinggal di mana sekarang?"

"Tunggu dulu. Tadi kau mengucapkan selamat padaku, darimana kau tahu jika aku baru saja menang tender?" tanyaku serius.

"Oh itu. Seharusnya tadi aku yang berada di ruang rapat itu. Tapi karena aku berhalangan hadir, jadi temanku yangmenggantikan tugasku hari ini," Dia menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Dan aku sebelumnya sudah mengetahui jika kau yang akan mewakili perusahaanmu di rapat itu."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Ah, itu... karena aku sudah diberitahu oleh atasanku. Dan kupikir di dunia ini hanya kau pemuda yang memiliki nama Naruto dengan tiga garis tanda lahir di kedua pipimu itu." Sasuke tertawa, kali ini kulihat senyumnya begitu lepas seperti menemukan setumpuk emas di suatu tempat.

"Ah... jadi begitu."

Dia mengangguk.

Dan sore ini kami mengobrol banyak tentang pekerjaan, kehidupan sehari-hari dan masih banyak lagi. Aku masih tidak percaya jika akan bertemu dengannya lagi di sini. Dulu saat di universitas, kami sempat menyukai seorang gadis yang sama.

Gadis cantik dengan bola mata hijau muda dan rambut merah mudanya yang selalu terlihat indah saat terkena sinar matahari, senyuman manis dengan semangat yang ada di dalam dirinya mampu membuat siapa saja terpikat. Seperti bunga sakura di musim semi yang mampu menyihir semua orang dengan keindahannya. Dan di antara salah satu orang itu adalah aku. Walaupun aku tahu dia tidak menyukaiku. Dia menangis berhari-hari ketika Sasuke, pemuda yang kini berada di hadapanku, memutuskan untuk pindah ke Australia, dan membiarkan hati gadis merah muda itu patah, hancur berkeping-keping seperti kepingan biskuit yang sudah tidak bisa lagi disatukan.

.

Pukul 20.05 kami baru keluar dari restoran. Menghabiskan beberapa botol sake, meninggalkan sisa-sisa makanan di meja, beberapa piring kosong dan pekerjaan yang banyak untuk pelayan di sana. Tidak lupa kami juga bertukar alamat dan nomor telepon, jika sewaktu-waktu salah satu di antara kami ada yang ingin berkunjung. Meskipun itu terdengar mustahil, tapi aku sangat berharap jika itu terjadi, seseorang datang mengunjungiku dan bersedia menginap beberapa hari di apartemen sederhanaku.

Untung saja aku tidak sampai mabuk karena meminum cukup banyak sake, hanya saja terasa sedikit berat di bagian kepala belakang. Langkahku pelan, sesekali aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari tempat yang pas untuk duduk saat aku tepat berada di sebuah taman bermain anak-anak. Salju kembali turun perlahan, jatuh di atas rambut dan beberapa menumpuk di atas bahuku.

Apartemenku sebenarnya sudah tidak jauh dari tempatku sekarang berdiri, tapi, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan ke dua orangtuaku. Andai saja mereka masih hidup, aku akan membahagiakan mereka. Dan ketika mereka melihat kesuksesanku pasti keduanya akan sangat bangga padaku. Memelukku dan mengadakan pesta kecil seperti saat aku mendapatkan peringkat pertamaku di sekolah dasar dulu.

Pluk, pluk, pluk. Tiga kali lemparan bola salju kecil tepat mengenai bahu dan punggungku. Terdengar suara tawa kecil yang seperti tertahan-tahan, angin berhembus perlahan dan terasa dingin di sekitar leher. Merinding, kuusap pelan tengkukku dan berusaha membalikkan badan yang terasa kaku dengan perasaan bercampur aduk antara rasa penasaran dan takut.

"Hai...," terdengar lembut menyapa, sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu.

Menelan ludah sebanyak mungkin, tidak pernah terbayangkan apa yang ada di belakangku sekarang, jika memang benar seorang manusia dengan kostum santa di musim dingin pasti akan menyenangkan, tetapi jika dia benar-benar sesosok yokai, sudah pasti aku akan pingsan di sini. Perlahan aku memutar tubuh gemetarku, secepat kilat menengok ke arah belakang. Dan benar saja tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya aku sendiri di tempat ini. Tepat di seberang jalan terlihat sebuah poster wanita yang terpajang di kaca bening di salah satu toko pakaian yang sudah tutup. Wanita cantik dengan gaun yang cukup terbuka dan sedikit memperlihatkan bagian leher sintalnya.

"Hah," menghembuskan napas lega. "Ternyata itu hanya perasaanku saja."

Aku berfikir, bola salju tadi pasti terjatuh dari atas ranting-ranting pohon di atas, sepertinya malam ini akan ada badai salju lagi. Sebelum kejadian kemarin malam terulang, kuputuskan untuk segera pulang dan beristirahat.

~o0o~

Aku sedikit kecewa ketika melihat pemuda itu berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya. Well, aku baru saja mencoba menarik perhatiannya, dengan melemparkan tiga bola salju secara berturut-turut di punggungnya. Aku bahkan mengeluarkan suaraku dan mencoba menyapanya. Namun pemuda itu hanya menoleh sebentar dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Yah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya juga, sih. Dia kan, tidak bisa melihatku.

Menjadi sesosok yokai membuatku memiliki beberapa kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki oleh makhluk fana biasa. Contohnya, kemampuan untuk menjadi tak terlihat. Aku bisa mengatur kapan aku ingin 'terlihat' di mata fana. Hakikatnya, aku ini sama saja dengan sesosok hantu. Tapi tadi aku lupa mengatur agar terlihat olehnya.

Orang-orang yang melihatku secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja, pria atau wanita, biasanya hanya akan menatap. Entah karena terpana akan kecantikanku yang tidak biasa, atau terlalu ngeri pada sosokku yang tidak menapak tanah. Aku bisa kok, menapak tanah. Bahkan sebenarnya, aku lebih suka berjalan di tanah seperti manusia biasa. Hanya saja, ada kesenangan tersendiri saat mendengar pekikan terkejut orang-orang ketika mereka menyadari bahwa aku melayang.

Oh ya, kembali ke pemuda itu tadi. Kemarin saat badai salju, aku menemukannya di depan sebuah toko yang telah tutup. Aku melihatnya berdiri terhuyung-huyung dan menggigil kedinginan di sana, seperti orang yang terkena gejala hipotermia. Normalnya, ketika melihat manusia biasa di tengah salju, aku hanya akan berjalan melewatinya, mengurusi urusanku sendiri. Atau jika aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk, aku mengganggu mereka. Tapi, pemuda itu, adalah pengecualian.

Dulu sekali, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, aku pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Saat itu dia masih kecil, 3 tahun, mungkin. Mungkin dia sudah lupa, tapi dulu, aku pernah berbincang dengannya.

Aku ingat, waktu itu senja di awal bulan Januari, aku sedang berjalan di taman yang tenggelam oleh salju saat aku melihat anak kecil itu. Anak itu terlihat kesulitan berjalan di salju yang menumpuk setinggi lututnya yang masih kecil, beberapa kali terjatuh dan terjungkal di atas salju. Dia terlihat sangat kecil, sangat lucu, seperti gumpalan sweater oranye cerah di atas hamparan salju putih. Aku gemas melihatnya berusaha bangkit setiap kali ia jatuh atau terpeleset di atas salju. Lagipula, bagaimana anak itu bisa datang ke sini sendirian? Ke mana orangtuanya?

Dengan anggapan bahwa anak itu yatim piatu dan tersesat, aku menampakkan diri dan menghampirinya.

"Hei adik kecil," aku berjongkok di depannya. "Ke mana orangtuamu?"

Anak itu, hanya menatapku dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Sini, nee-san bantu berdiri." Aku mengangkat anak itu dari tumpukan salju, dan memberdirikannya di hadapanku.

"Apa kau punya nama, adik kecil?"

Anak itu mengernyitkan dahinya, seperti menimbang-nimbang ingin mengatakan sesuatu atau tidak. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa detik, ia berkata, "Naruto."

"Oh, jadi namamu Naruto?" Aku menyunggingkan senyum. Tadinya kukira anak ini belum bisa bicara.

Naruto mengangguk kecil. Pipinya terlihat sangat merah di cuaca sedingin ini. Salju turun lumayan deras, dan anak ini pergi keluar tanpa mengenakan syal atau penutup telinga. "Mana orangtuamu?"

"Di rumah." Naruto membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk berpikir dan mengutarakan dua kata itu. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Orangtua macam apa yang membiarkan anaknya keluar di tengah salju deras tanpa menggunakan syal?

"Kau pasti kedinginan," aku menggenggam kedua tangan kecilnya, terasa dingin sekali, seperti es. "Mau nee-san buatkan syal?" Naruto membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan suara, kami mendengar suara seorang wanita memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

Kami berdua menoleh ke arah sumber suara, di kejauhan, aku bisa melihat seorang wanita, kira-kira berumur awal tiga puluhan. Rambut wanita itu panjang sepunggung dan berwarna merah menyala, sangat kontras dengan sekelilingnya yang putih ditutupi salju.

Naruto menoleh lagi padaku, tangan kecilnya melepaskan diri dari genggamanku dan menunjuk-nunjuk wanita itu. "Okaa-san!"

Oh, jadi itu ibunya.

Melihat ibunya Naruto berjalan makin dekat, aku tersenyum dan berkata, "Ya sudah, sana pulang dengan ibumu. Kasihan, ia pasti khawatir dengan keadaanmu." Lalu aku berdiri, dan melangkah mundur menjauhi Naruto.

Ketika sampai, ibunya langsung menggendong Naruto dan mendekapnya. Mengatakkan sesuatu pada anak kecil itu dengan nada menasehati. Aku hanya bisa mendengarnya samar-samar karena kini aku berdiri agak jauh dari mereka. Aku tersenyum lega melihat anak kecil itu kembali ke pelukan ibunya.

Namun, wanita berambut merah itu tiba-tiba saja melihatku.

Awalnya aku ragu, karena aku tidak sedang menampakkan diri. Seharusnya, tidak ada yang bisa melihatku sekarang, bahkan anak kecil pun seharusnya tidak bisa. Namun wanita itu menatapku lurus di mata, seakan-akan dia bisa melihatku dengan jelas. Lalu aku tersadar, mungkin wanita itu mempunyai anugerah. Sebuah anugerah untuk melihat para yokai dengan mata telanjang.

Dugaanku diperkuat ketika aku samar-samar mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkannya pada Naruto. Masih dengan menatapku tajam, wanita itu berkata, "Dengarkan ibu, jangan keluar saat senja ataupun malam hari ketika badai salju turun, karena kau akan di datangi Yuki-Onna."

Wanita itu sadar, bahwa akulah yang disebut-sebut masyarakat sebagai 'Yuki-Onna'.

Lalu aku mendengar Naruto kecil menarik perhatian ibunya dengan berkata, "tidak, aku tadi bertemu nee-san baik hati. Dia bilang mau membuatakanku syal." Ibunya kembali menatapku. Sepertinya curiga bahwa aku telah menampakkan diri di hadapan putranya. "Nanti biar ibu saja yang merajutkan syal untukmu." katanya.

Setelah itu, kedua ibu dan anak itu pulang, tanpa pernah menoleh lagi padaku.

Kini, dua puluh dua tahun kemudian, aku kembali bertemu dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bertemu lagi dengan Naruto sejak umurnya masih dua tahun. Bahkan sebenarnya aku cukup sering menjumpainya. Saat sendirian, dengan orangtuanya, atau saat dia sedang bersama teman-temannya. Hanya saja, kemarin malam, dia hampir pingsan di tengah salju dan tidak ada orang sama sekali yang dapat menolongnya.

Terpaksa, aku menampakkan diri, dan menolongnya berjalan kembali ke apartemennya.

Lalu hari setelahnya, yang omong-omong, adalah hari ini, aku 'mengganggunya'. Aku penasaran, apakah dia masih mengingatku? Nee-san baik hati yang terkubur dalam memorinya dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu?

Aku sudah lama memandangi Naruto. Memandangi pemuda itu tumbuh besar, mengalami yang namanya persahabatan, perkelahian, cinta, dan segala hal lain yang umumnya dirasakan remaja yang sedang berkembang. Aku bahkan tahu siapa saja gadis yang pernah singgah di hati Naruto. Atau mungkin hanya 'siapa', karena setahuku, hanya ada satu gadis yang pernah singgah di hatinya.

Mungkin karena telah lama memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, aku jadi sayang padanya. Bukan sayang yang seperti itu. Aku sayang padanya sebagai adik. Namun aku sepenuhnya sadar, bahwa dunia kami berdeda. Dia manusia, dan aku hanyalah yokai. Yokai yang jiwanya tidak berharga sedikitpun jika dibandingkan dengan jiwa manusia.

Jadi, selama ini, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Memandangnya dari kejauhan.

.

Malam ini, salju turun lagi di Tokyo. Aku, yang hanya bisa muncul saat sedang hujan salju, bersyukur pada Kami-sama. Hujan salju lagi, berarti aku bisa melihat Naruto lagi. Kali ini, aku duduk di atas pohon di salah satu jalan yang sering dilewati Naruto ketika pulang kerja. Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya Naruto itu kerja apa, karena aku bukan penguntit yang mengikutinya ke manapun dia pergi dan tahu apapun yang ia lakukan sepanjang hari. Tapi, aku tahu jalan mana yang biasa ia lewati saat berangkat atau pulang kerja.

Biasanya Naruto akan muncul sekitar jam tujuh malam, ketika matahari telah tergelincir dari peraduannya dan bulan mengambil alih singgasananya. Pemuda itu selalu terlihat lelah, namun tidak pernah terlihat tidak semangat, selalu memancarkan energi positif.

Tidak berapa lama aku duduk di pohon itu, aku melihat sekilas surai kuning di kejauhan. Itu pasti Naruto. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak sendiri, ada seorang gadis di sampingnya. Oh, gadis itu. Saat melihat rambut gadis itu yang sewarna bunga sakura, aku langsung tahu siapa gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah satu-satunya gadis yang sempat menyinggahi hati Naruto. Atau mungkin sampai sekarang, hanya gadis itulah yang memegang hati Naruto. Aku tidak tahu, karena aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran seseorang.

Mereka nampak serasi berjalan bersama di tengah jalan yang ditutupi hamparan salju. Saling bercengkrama, dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Jarak mereka masih lumayan jauh, dan aku tidak mempunyai pendengaran super, jadi aku tidak bisa mendengar hal lucu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan hingga mereka tertawa bahagia seperti itu.

Huh, melihat mereka tertawa bersama, aku kok jadi kesal sendiri, ya? Yah, aku tidak boleh merasa seperti ini.

Saat mereka sudah lumayan dekat, aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Si gadis berambut merah muda berkata, "Bagaimana kabar Sasuke?" Naruto membalas, "Oh, dia baik. Bahkan aku baru saja bertemu dengannya kemarin."

Si gadis tampak terkejut, "Oh ya?"

"Iya, dia mengucapkan selamat padaku karena perusahaanku memenangkan tender."

"Wah,aku sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Sasuke." Sakura tertawa. "Aku rindu padanya."

Aku memutar bola mata. Gadis ini, berani sekali bicara tentang Sasuke seperti itu di hadapan Naruto. Aku tahu, Naruto menyukai gadis ini, Sakura, dan gadis ini, menyukai seorang pemuda berambut hitam bernama Sasuke. Aku juga tahu, betapa sedihnya Naruto ketiika mengetahui bahwa pujaan hatinya ternyata menyukai lelaki lain.

"Kau masih menyukainya, Sakura?" aku mendengar Naruto bertanya pada Sakura.

"Hm? Tidak. Itu kan masa lalu," Sakura tertawa kecil, "Sekarang kan, aku sukanya sama kamu."

Dan mereka berdua tertawa renyah, seakan-akan hal yang barusan dikatakan oleh Sakura adalah hal terlucu di dunia. Cih, dasar pasangan roman picisan.

Pluk.

Bongkahan bola salju berukuran dua kepal orang dewasa jatuh tepat di atas kepala Naruto dan Sakura. Giliran aku yang tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi kebingungan keduanya. Mereka sama-sama menengadah ke atas, mencari sumber lemparan bola salju yang mereka terima. Tapi mereka tidak melihat apa-apa selain ranting pohon kecil yang tak berdaun. Aku kembali tertawa. Yah, aku kan sesosok yokai. Dan memang inilah yang biasanya dilakukan yokai. Menganggu manusia.

Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyangkal. Bahwa aku sedikit cemburu. Sial. Untuk apa juga aku cemburu pada pasangan roman-picisan ini.

.

Malam berikutnya, salju masih turun. Tidak deras, namun cukup untuk menutupi seluruh lanskap kota ini dengan butiran putih yang dingin itu. Aku masih bertahan di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin, di atas pohon di salah satu jalan yang sering dilalui Naruto. Tempatnya memang agak tidak elit, namun ini adalah spot terbaikku untuk memandangi Naruto selama setahun terakhir.

Tapi, aku penasaran, apa yang akan Naruto katakan jika dia melihatku? Apakah dia mengingatku dari malam ketika ia terserang hipotermia di tengah salju? Bagaimana reaksinya jika aku langsung muncul di hadapannya?

Atau, kucoba saja?

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, itu sama sekali bukan ide yang buruk, kan? Lagipula, si Naruto itu masih berhutang budi padaku.

Lalu, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Lelaki yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikiranku itu, tiba-tiba saja muncul. Tapi, sayangnya, ia masih berjalan bersama gadis itu, Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja tanganku gatal ingin melempar bola salju lagi kepada mereka. Oke, baiklah, mungkin aku tidak akan melempar mereka dengan bola salju lagi. Tapi aku akan menampakkan diri, dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai gadis yang pernah menolong Naruto waktu badai salju. Ya, benar, seperti itu.

Jadi, aku turun ke bawah, dan merubah tampilan diriku sebagai manusia fana biasa.

Aku menunggu sampai mereka berada cukup dekat dengan tempatku berdiri. Sejauh ini, mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Mungkin karena aku hanya mengenakan kimono putih polos yang membuatku nampak seperti berbaur dengan salju. Aku sadar, dengan berdiri di samping pohon itu dengan pakaian seperti ini, masih membuatku terlihat seperti hantu. Tapi yah, hanya itu yang bisa kulakuan, setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

Ketika mereka berada beberapa meter di sampingku, aku memanggil mereka. "Hey."

Keduanya menoleh mencari sumber suara. Dan mereka sama-sama terkejut ketika melihat sosokku berdiri di sana

"Astaga!" Sakura terpekik. Naruto menariknya ke belakang punggung sebagai tindakan defensif.

"M-maaf jika aku mengagetkan…" ujarku sedikit terbata. Aku tahu aku memang tampak seperti hantu, tapi aku tidak mengekspektasikan respon macam itu dari mereka.

"Uh… tidak apa-apa… eh?" Naruto menelengkan kepala, memandangiku. "Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku merasa aku pernah bertemu denganmu…"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku seketika. Ternyata Naruto masih mengingatku!" Um… iya? Aku menolongmu dari badai salju tempo hari…"

"Oh! Jadi kau gadis itu!" Naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada Sakura, dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Syukurlah aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, aku belum sempat berterimakasih padamu." Naruto mengeluarkan senyumannya yang lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu menunjuk Sakura, "ini teman kerjaku, Haruno Sakura."

"Kalau kau? Siapa namamu?" kata Naruto kemudian.

Sialan. Aku baru ingat kalau manusia fana pasti memiliki nama. Aku bahkan belum mempersiapkan nama. Tidak mungkin, kan, jika aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yuki-Onna?

Dengan ragu-ragu, aku menjawab, "Hinata….."

Aku bersumpah aku hanya asal mengutarakan satu nama yang terlintas di benakku.

"Hanya Hinata saja?"

"Uh… Hyuuga…" Oke. Itu nama yang bagus. Aku berdeham, memantapkan diri. "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Senang bertemu kalian." Dan aku pun menyunggingkan senyum terbaik yang aku bisa.

"Hinata-san… apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Sakura yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang punggung Naruto, kini maju beberapa langkah. "Tidakkah kau kedinginan? Kau terlihat sangat putih pucat, dan bibirmu hampir membiru…"

"Oh," aku menyentuh bibirku sendiri. "Benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya. Tapi, terimakasih atas kekhawatiranmu, Haruno-san, aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula, kimonoku ini sangat tebal."

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku, Hinata-san," Sakura tersenyum manis. "Panggil saja aku Sakura."

"Baiklah… Sakura-san…"

"Hei, Sakura! Kau tahu, Hinata ini kuat sekali, lho! Dia membopongku dan menahan bobot tubuhku dari toko dekat minimarket hingga apartemenku." Naruto menyikut Sakura sambil tertawa-tawa ringan

Sakura menaikkan alis, tampak tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Wah, Hinata-san, seharusnya kau biarkan saja si bodoh ini di tengah salju, biar dimakan oleh Yuki-Onna! Hahahaha…" candaan Sakura sepertinya terdengar lucu, karena Naruto juga ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Yuki-Onna tidak memakan manusia."

Dua sejoli itu lantas menoleh padaku, sedikit terkejut akan pernyataanku yang tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang dilakukan Yuki-Onna?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Penasaran.

"Yah, dia hanya ada saja di sana, di tengah hamparan salju, hanya terkadang saja dia mengganggu manusia." ujarku.

"Well, soal itu, tidak ada yang tahu pasti, kan?"

"Yah.." aku mengedikkan bahu. "Kurasa begitu."

"Omong-omong, Hinata-san mau ke mana? Mau jalan bareng kami saja?" Menyadari situasi awkward yang sedang kami bertiga alami, Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Mungkin kita bisa makan ramen bersama, hitung-hitung sebagai upayaku untuk membalas budi padamu."

"Benar, Hinata-san sudah pernah ke kedai ramen Ichiraku?" Sakura bertanya padaku, dan aku hanya menjawab dengan satu gelengan singkat. "Nah, kalau begitu, kau harus ikut kami dan mencobanya. Rugi sekali jika kau tinggal di Tokyo dan belum pernah mencoba ramen di Ichiraku."

"Ah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa jika sekarang…" aku melemparkan senyum kecil pada mereka. "Mungkin lain waktu?" tawarku.

Lain waktu, ketika kau tidak mengajak gadis merah muda ini bersamamu, Naruto.

"Ah…. Begitu ya…" Naruto menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Kalau begitu… boleh aku meminta nomor handphonemu, Hinata-san? Agar aku bisa menghubungimu dengan mudah."

"Aku… aku tidak punya ponsel."

Mendengar pernyataanku barusan, alis Sakura dan Naruto naik tinggi sekali, seakan mengatakan, 'Siapa pula orang yang masih tidak punya ponsel di zaman modern seperti ini?'

"Aku sering melewati jalan ini, kok. Kalau beruntung, kita pasti bertemu lagi." ujarku pada Naruto sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Kau yakin, Hinata-san? Karena jika aku sampai tidak bertemu denganmu lagi, aku akan sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa membayar hutang budiku."

Masih tersenyum, aku berkata, "seratus persen yakin."

~o0o~

Jujur, aku tak yakin akan bertemu dengan Hinata lagi. Kalau punya ponsel semuanya jadi mudah. Kau tinggal menelepon orang itu untuk membuat janji temu. Tapi Hinata bilang ia tidak punya ponsel. Dan semuanya mendadak jadi tidak menjanjikan.

Tapi saat aku sedang memikirkan hal ini, Hinata tiba-tiba mengangkat alisnya, lalu kemudian menambahkan, "Atau jika kau ragu, aku akan meneleponmu melalui telepon umum yang ada di sana."

Aku dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Hinata. Benar saja, di sana terdapat Box telepon berwarna merah menyala, nyaris tenggelam dalam tumpukan salju di sekitarnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu bagus," ucap Sakura, memandang telepon umum itu lekat-lekat.

"Whoa, cara itu juga bisa. Sini, kuberikan nomor teleponku," ucapku, dengan cepat menyalin nomor teleponku di secarik kertas. Tapi dapat kurasakan Sakura masih terpaku memandang telepon umum itu.

Awalnya aku tidak sadar dan memberikan nomor hapeku kepada Hinata. Tapi kemudian kusadari apa tepatnya yang sedang dipandangi Sakura.

Seorang cowok berambut biru tua itu sedang bercakap-cakap di dalam telepon umum. Raut wajahnya serius. Sepertinya sedang berbicara tentang bisnis. Dan Sakura memandanginya sambil menahan nafas.

Dan seperti takdir, cowok berambut biru tua itu menutup teleponnya, kemudian memandang keluar kaca box. Mungkin hanya ingin melihat situasi di luar. Tapi tatapannya beradu dengan Sakura. Dan badan cowok itu langsung menegang.

Oh, jadi kau masih mencintainya, Sasuke.

Kurasa sudah setengah menit Sakura menahan nafas. "Sa-sakura," kudapati aku bersuara.

Sakura langsung mengerjap, sepertinya sangat terkejut. Kemudian ia memandangku. Pipinya merona. "Sasuke," ucapnya lirih, memberitahukan kepadaku siapa yang dilihat di box telepon itu.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, aku juga melihatnya."

Dalam detik ini, Sakura langsung tersadar bahwa ia telah bersikap aneh. Buru-buru ia berdeham, dan memasang senyum. "Sasuke!" teriaknya. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu! Mau ikut kami makan ramen?!"

.

Entah bagaimana kami berakhir di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Dan Hinata juga ikut bersama kami.

Aku duduk di samping Sasuke, dan, yang berhadapan denganku, Hinata duduk di samping Sakura. Awalnya kami membicarakan tentang masa-masa kuliah dulu. Tapi karena tidak enak dengan Hinata, akhirnya kami membicarakan tentangnya yang menolongku beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali, Hinata," kudengar Sasuke memuji Hinata. "Naruto itu berat sekali, lho."

"Biasa saja," Hinata menjawab dengan suaranya yang halus. "Begitulah jika kau terbiasa berbelanja banyak di pasar."

Sasuke dan Sakura tertawa. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa memaksakan diriku tertawa. Aku bahkan tak mengerti di bagian mana yang lucu. Di pikiranku cuma ada Sakura dan Sasuke yang saling berpandangan tadi.

Tapi saat aku sedang larut dalam kesedihanku, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memandang serius ke Hinata. Dan saat ia berbicara, mendadak aku tahu apa yang kulewatkan selama ini. "Yang membuatku sedikit heran, Hyuuga.. bagaimana kau bisa tahu yang mana apartemen Naruto, saat menolongnya di hari itu? Kukira Naruto setengah sadar?"

~o0o~

Bertahun-tahun memperhatikan Naruto juga membuatku memperhatikan orang ini. Aku tahu dia. Namanya Sasuke, penerus perusahaan Uchiha. Tapi ia menolaknya dan pergi ke Australia. Selain harta dan nama baik, kecerdasannya juga tersohor.

Meskipun begitu aku tak menyangka ia akan menanyakan hal itu di sini. Kini semuanya memandangku. Begitu juga Naruto. Padahal tadi dia hanya menekur di depan mangkuk ramennya seperti orang sakit gigi.

"Ah… bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku di hari itu?" ucapku pada Naruto. "Kau setengah sadar makanya lupa…." lalu aku tertawa kecil.

Naruto dan Sakura langsung tertawa menyetujui. Tapi tidak begitu dengan Sasuke. Aku tahu dia sudah sangat memperhatikan ceritaku, dan tak menemukan detil penting itu tadi. Tapi kurasa dia tidak mau merusak acara reunian ini dengan mengintrogasiku.

Kini giliran Sakura menceritakan tentang kantornya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke diam-diam menuliskan sesuatu di buku pencatat pesanan, dan memberikannya padaku. Dengan cepat aku membacanya.

 **Apa maumu dan bagaimana kau bisa menjadi penguntit Naruto?**

Aku langsung sebal dengan tulisannya.

Sasuke menyerahkan penanya padaku, dan aku segera menulis balasan. Lalu buku itu kuberikan pada Sasuke.

 **Bukan urusanmu.**

Kuyakin Sasuke juga sebal ketika membacanya. Ia memberiku tatapan tulis-cepat-atau-kubeberkan-rahasiamu. Dan aku membalasnya dengan tatapan menantang yang samar. Siapa takut denganmu, hah?!

Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba saja ia berpura-pura tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku itu di antara kursinya dan kursi Naruto. Lalu sebelum aku sempat berpikir apa yang sedang dilakukannya, Naruto melihat itu dan memungutnya. Sementara Sasuke melempar senyum samar padaku.

Dasar Sasuke licik!

"Kenapa kau menjatuhkannya, eh, Sasuke," ucap Naruto, tapi syukurlah ia meletakkan buku itu di atas meja tanpa membacanya.

Kuyakin Sasuke masih ingin menerorku, tapi kini gilirannya yang bercerita.

Setelah Sasuke menceritakan humor lucu yang ada di kantornya, kami semua telah menghabiskan ramen kami. Sehingga Naruto kemudian membagi siapa yang mengantar siapa pulang. Awalnya kupikir Sasuke akan langsung menyerobot dan meminta mengantarkanku pulang. Tapi ternyata ia hanya langsung menggandeng Sakura. Jadi otomatis Naruto akan mengantarku.

"Dadah, Naruto. Dadah, Hinata-san," ucap Sakura, berbarengan dengan Sasuke yang mengatakan, "Dah, Naruto. Dah, Hyuga."

Saat Sakura dan Sasuke menghilang di sudut jalan, aku langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi di mana rumahmu, Hinata-san?" tanya Naruto.

Duh, aku lupa. Tidak mungkin kan, kubilang kalau aku tinggal di atas pohon? "Uuh.. eto, di.."

Tapi sebelum aku sempat mengutarakan kebohongan, Naruto tiba-tiba menyentuh tanganku. "Ada apa, Naruto..—"

"Ayo kita ikuti Sasuke."

~o0o~

Aku menyukai Sakura. Sangat. Tapi ketika melihatnya tadi menatap Sasuke seperti itu.. mau tak mau membuatku sadar juga. Bahwa perempuan itu sebenarnya tak menyukaiku seperti itu.

Dan melihat reaksi Sasuke tadi, aku juga sadar bahwa kejam sekali jika tidak memberikan kesempatan kedua padanya.

Tapi bagaimana akhir kisah cinta mereka sangat membuatku penasaran. Mungkin karena itulah aku menyeret Hinata ikut bersamaku.

Jalan yang dilalui Sasuke dan Sakura adalah jalan-jalan berupa terowongan yang panjang dan terbelah dua. Karena tidak ingin terlihat jelas oleh mereka, aku dan Hinata mengambil terowongan yang berbeda dengan mereka. Meskipun begitu kami tetap bisa mendengar mereka dari sebelah sini.

Untuk sementara mereka berjalan dalam diam. Membuatku sedikit sedih dengan suasananya yang canggung. Tapi ketika cahaya sudah ada tepat di depan kami, Sakura tiba-tiba berbicara di akhir terowongan itu.

"Eto, Sasuke!"

Saat dia berbicara, dapat kudengar langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Tidak adakah yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Sakura lagi. Aku mengenal Sakura cukup lama, sehingga tahu ia sedang malu berat saat ini, hanya dari nada suaranya.

Tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang aneh tersebut, Sasuke malah melanjutkan langkahnya. "Aaah.. sebentar lagi kita sampai ke rumahmu. Apakah catnya masih warna merah?"

Saat itu Hinata langsung memandangku. "Oh, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan," bisiknya. Aku mengangguk singkat padanya.

Mendapat penolakan halus ini, kuyakin Sakura langsung patah hati. "Mm.." dia menyahut perkataan Sasuke, lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Kini Sakura sudah berada di luar terowongan. Wuah, wajahnya sedih sekali. Aku dan Hinata buru-buru merepet ke sisi terowongan agar tidak terlihat olehnya.

Tapi saat itu tiba-tiba saja angin bersalju berhembus dengan kencangnya! Sasuke dengan cepat menarik Sakura kembali ke dalam terowongan untuk berlindung. Ia mengumpat pelan.

"Tuhan memberi mereka waktu," bisik Hinata lagi.

"Mm," sahutku setuju. Tapi dikarenakan suara angin, aku jadi kesulitan untuk mendengar pembicaraan di balik sana.

Setelah mencoba beberapa menit, aku menyerah, dan mengajak Hinata duduk di sampingku di tepi terowongan.

Aku memandang wajah Hinata. Dan dia segera membalas pandanganku. "Apakah gadis itu begitu berarti bagimu?" tanyanya, kini tak lagi repot-repot berbisik.

"Mm," sahutku. "Dia cantik, dan energik."

Hinata membuat huruf 'O' dengan mulutnya, tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah. "Anginnya sudah berhenti," bisiknya.

Benar saja, kami kembali bisa mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dengan Sakura di sebelah. Meskipun begitu, sejoli itu sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa hujan telah berhenti. Yah, akupun juga tidak akan sadar jika bukan Hinata yang mengatakannya.

Eh, tunggu! Sakura mendesah. Ketimbang berbicara, mereka sebenarnya sedang..

Berciuman.

Tanpa sadar, air mata langsung meleleh di pipiku. Aku teringat kata-kata Sakura yang menyatakan dia sekarang cintanya padaku. Tapi ini..

"Apakah kau tahu, Sakura.." Sasuke tiba-tiba menginterupsi ciuman mereka. "Bahwa Naruto.. ada di sebelah kita?"

Hah?! Buru-buru kuhapus air mataku.

"Eh.. benarkah?!" Sakura langsung panik.

"Ya. Aku mengenal langkah kaki si bodoh itu. Dan juga mengenal pemilik langkah kaki kalem yang bersamanya."

Sialan kau Sasuke! Sampai mana kepintaranmu itu hah?!

Sementara Hinata terkikik di sampingku, kudengar Sakura kelabakan.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucapnya panik. Aku tak mampu menjawab. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kudengar Sakura menghela nafas, dan berikutnya suaranya yang tenang mengejutkanku. "Maaf, Naruto. Maafkan aku."

~o0o~

.

Hinata menolak untuk diantarkan sampai ke depan rumahnya, jadi kami berpisah di halte.

"Menyenangkan mengenalmu, Naruto," ucapnya, sambil tersenyum tulus. Lalu gadis itu naik ke dalam bus.

Sementara bus masih menunggu penumpang yang lainnya masuk, tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan pesan dari Sasuke. Aku membukanya segera.

 **Naruto, aku tak percaya dengan mitos. Tapi sebagai sahabatmu, aku akan mengutarakan kegilaanku ini.**

Aneh. Tak biasanya Sasuke menyebut dirinya gila. Lagipula, dengan kecerdasannya, aku yakin dia selalu punya alasan yang logis. Aku menscroll hapeku, dan membaca lanjutan pesan dari Sasuke. Dan langsung terkesiap.

 **Wanita yang bersamamu itu adalah Yuki-Onna.**

Untuk sesaat, dunia di sekitarku langsung terhenti, dan potongan-potongan memori langsung tergabung di dalam kepalaku.

Aku kemudian memandang ke bagian belakang bus, karena aku yakin Hinata tadi mengambil tempat duduk di sana. Tapi tempat duduk itu kosong, dan Hinata tidak ada di manapun di bagian dalam bus….

~o0o~

Aku kembali ke pohonku dengan bahagia. Aku senang karena bisa berbicara dan makan bersama Naruto. Anak itu tadi juga mengajakku menguntit Sasuke. Bukankah itu berarti dia mempercayaiku? Hm.. kurasa ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku, setidaknya di abad ini.

Tapi.. kurasa ada yang aneh tadi dengan raut wajah Naruto saat membuka pesan di ponselnya. Duh, tiba-tiba aku jadi penasaran. Tapi tadi bukannya pergi ke tempat Naruto, aku malah menganggap itu kesempatan untuk kabur.

Aaah.. aku yang bodoh.

Kurasa aku harus ke apartemen Naruto sekarang.

~o0o~

Aku menghabiskan malam itu dengan mengirim pesan pada Sasuke. Untuk mendiskusikan pemikirannya yang tidak masuk akal.

Sasuke: Aku merasa agak aneh dengan caranya yang diam-diam memasukkan balok es ke dalam mangkuk ramen..

Aku: Eh? Dia melakukan itu?

Sasuke: Ya, saat kau sedang sibuk bercerita.

Aku: Aah... ini sulit dipercaya, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Apakah kau tidak merasakan ada yang aneh, Naruto?

Aku: Hm... pernah sih, saat dia membela Yuki Onna. Dia bilang Yuki Onna tidak makan manusia….

Sasuke: Oh ya? ceritakan padaku seperti apa kisahnya.

Lalu akupun menceritakan secara ringkas kejadian tadi.

Sasuke: Hm... Kecurigaanku sendiri bermula dari kisah yang kau ceritakan tadi di warung ramen, Naruto. Dia muncul ketika badai salju. Dia juga sangat kuat. Tapi aku tak melihat otot di tangannya.

Aku: Ah, ini jadi sangat menakutkan Sasuke... haruskah aku mempercayaimu?

Sasuke: Karena aku sahabatmu, Naruto. Aku mengatakan hal ini. Hm, sebenarnya ada yang harus kulakukan. Sakura sedang bersamaku.

Hah? Tengah malam seperti ini?

Aku: Sialan kau, Sasuke.

Lalu aku pun menutup chatting kami. Sambil, menatap layar komputer yang kosong, pikiranku melambung kembali kepada Hinata. Aku mengerti jika dia hanya seorang gadis biasa yang berjiwa penolong. Tapi kalau dia Yuki Onna, apa alasan yokai itu mendekatiku?

Setahuku Yuki Onna adalah mitos yang dibuat masyarakat agar laki-laki tidak mendekati perempuan yang berjalan sendirian. Kabarnya Yuki Onna hanya mengincar laki-laki dan kemudian membekukannya. Mitos ini sendiri dibuat untuk melindungi perempuan.

Tapi jika ini kebetulan nyata, seperti kata ibuku dulu, seharusnya Yuki-Onna adalah orang yang jahat. Seharusnya dia langsung membunuhku di hari itu. Dan bukannya menolongku.

Ah, ini semakin membingungkan.

Aku membuka chat dengan Sasuke lagi, dan mengirimnya pesan.

Aku: bukankah Yuki-Onna seharusnya adalah wanita yang jahat, Sasuke? Kalau memang benar, kenapa Hinata menolongku di hari itu.

Sasuke: Karena dia menyukaimu, sialan. Ngomong-ngomong, berhentilah mengirimiku pesan. Kasihan Sakura.

Aah... sialan.

Eh, tunggu! Apa maksudnya karena Hinata menyukaiku? Memangnya apa yang sudah kuperbuat padanya?

Saat aku sedang memikirkan ini, tanpa sengaja aku memandang cermin, dan melihat pantulan seorang gadis di sana, tepat di belakangku.

Hinata.

Aku menelan ludah, mati-matian agar tetap tenang. Aku yakin tadi dia tidak ada di belakangku. Meskipun begitu, aku yakin dia tidak tahu bahwa aku bisa melihat pantulannya di cermin.

Yuki-Onna hanya duduk di belakangku, memandang lurus ke layar komputer. Hinata tampak begitu polos. Seperti seseorang yang penasaran dengan orang lain. Yah, meski menyelundup ke apartemen orang bukanlah hal yang polos.

Yakin aku tidak bisa melihatnya, gadis itu kemudian meraih ponsel yang ada di atas meja di sampingku. Hah? Apa maunya?

~o0o~

Naruto sekarang sedang menatap hampa pada layar komputer yang kosong. Sementara dia sedang melamun, aku mengambil ponsel yang ada di atas meja di sampingnya.

Tapi saat itulah tiba-tiba saja Naruto berbalik, dan menerjangku.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Hinata?!"

Aku terkejut setengah mati.

Syukurlah Naruto tidak menahanku dengan kuat, sehingga dengan mudah aku menyingkir darinya.

Saat aku terengah-engah, syok setengah mati karena dia bisa melihatku, kulihat kini Naruto kebingungan. Ia memandang cermin, dan terlihat heran.

Oh. Sepertinya tadi itu tanpa sengaja kekuatan spritualku meningkat sehingga sosokku tampak di kaca. Sial.

Tapi kini aku sudah berada di sisi lain ruangan yang tidak terpantul di cermin.

"Aah.. mungkin hanya halusinasiku!" kudengar Naruto frustasi. Ia kemudian menutup komputernya, meraih ponselnya yang kini tergeletak di lantai, lalu berjalan ke kamar.

Ah, ponselnya dibawanya. Duh, padahal aku penasaran sekali apa sekiranya yang tadi membuatnya berwajah aneh saat membuka ponselnya itu.

Apakah aku akan melanggar privasinya dengan ikut masuk ke kamar Naruto? Aah, masuk ke apartemennya seperti ini saja sudah cukup melanggar privasi. Kurasa sekalian saja.

Dengan gesit aku menyelip masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto sebelum ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

Hm, kamarnya yang rapi agak mengejutkanku. Kukira orang sepertinya agak berantakan. Tapi ketika melihat ada debu di atas meja nakas, langsung kusadari bahwa kamar ini tidak ditiduri. Atau..

Oh, mungkinkah ini kamar tamu?

Baru saja aku berpikir begitu, Naruto yang kukira sedang mengunci pintu itu memegang lenganku dari belakang.

Aku terpekik, terkejut setengah mati mengingat tidak ada cermin di ruangan ini.

Aku berbalik, dan kulihat wajah Naruto hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku.

"Hinata.." ia berbisik. Sesuatu dari tatapannya membuatku ingin lari.

Lepaskan! Aku.. tidak.. boleh.. ketahuan..!

~o0o~

Gadis itu memberontak habis-habisan. Dan sementara aku mati-matian mengunci tangannya, kusadari es mulai menjalar di sekujur lenganku.

Ah, ternyata benar, dia Yuki Onna.

"Kenapa.. kenapa yokai sepertimu mengikutiku, Hinata?" tanyaku.

Hinata tidak menjawab, dan es di tanganku saking dinginnya mulai terasa menyakitkan.

Meskipun begitu aku tidak mengendurkan cekalan tanganku, dan memandangnya lekat-lekat. Tapi sesuatu dari wajahnya membuatku kasihan. Seolah dia akan mati jika dia ketahuan.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya aku kasihan juga, dan melepaskannya.

Hinata buru-buru menyimpan tangannya di belakang punggungnya. Wajahnya terlihat seakan ingin menangis.

"Kenapa.. Hinata?" tanyaku lagi, tapi kali ini dengan lembut.

Hinata balas menatapku. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "A-apakah kau sama sekali tidak ingat kejadian dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu, Naruto?!" tanyanya. Suaranya pecah. Melihat gadis yang baru kukenal sehari ini menangis, membuatku sedih juga. Haaah, aku berbakat sekali membuat orang lain menderita.

"Kejadian dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu? Yang seperti itu mana mungkin aku ing—"

Tapi ketika aku mengatakannya, sekelabat ingatan langsung melintas di depan mataku.

.

Salju. Salju dimana-mana. Saat itu aku menderita. Rasanya seperti terjatuh dalam sungai deras dan dipaksa berenang ke tepian. Aku tersungkur beberapa kali di salju. Tidak tahu jalan pulang. Dan salju yang kupikir lembut perlahan-lahan mulai mengikis kulitku. Dingin. Dingin sekali.

Lalu perempuan itu muncul. Awalnya dia sedang menatap ke atas, menonton salju jatuh. Tapi kemudian mata itu memandangku.

Aku tersungkur di salju, dan kemudian perempuan itu membantuku berdiri. Dia menanyakan sesuatu yang rumit, tapi aku berusaha menjawabnya dengan baik. Dia juga menawarkanku sesuatu.

Lalu ibu datang.. dan aku berlari ke arahnya. Ibu mengatakan sebuah peringatan yang aneh. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikan peringatan itu.

Aku menarik pelan rambut Ibu, kemudian memandangnya dengan penuh tekad. "Ibu, Onee-san yang tadi itu cantik! Lebih cantik dari power ranger merah muda! Aku sangat ingin menikahinya!"

.

.

"A-apakah kau tidak ingat, Naruto?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku memandang Hinata, dan terdiam sebentar. Tapi kemudian aku mendekatkannya padaku, dan menepikan anak-anak rambut yang bermain di wajahnya. "Hinata. Apakah kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku.

Aku sangat menantikan jawabannya. Tapi alih-alih menunggunya, kudapati aku kembali bersuara, dengan tidak sabar. "Karena kalau benar.. aku akan menikahimu, Hinata."

Di suatu hari yang terik, Sasuke baru saja menerima sebuah surat undangan dari Naruto.

Di halaman depannya terukir 'Naruto dan Hinata'.

Setelah membaca undangan pernikahan itu, sang jenius menepuk keningnya dengan perasaan campur aduk antara kesal dan gemas.

"Aku memberinya peringatan agar si bodoh itu menjauh. Bukannya malah seperti ini. Aaah… terserah kau sajalah, Naruto. Aku juga akan menikah dengan Sakura.…"

END

a/n: didedikasikan untuk event 'Drowning to the Mythology'. minna! jangan lupa check profile nya Keinarra sama KagamiTsuyu yaaa they're both such a good writer check their works out, and by the way, be sure to leave a review! karena di lomba ini ada kategori best review nya jugaaa , so, drop review dan kritik kalian yang paling membangun dan menarik di kotak review yaaa^^


End file.
